


The Exploits of Miss Magpie

by addledwalrus



Category: Korean Mythology - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Adventure, Animal Transformation, Animals, Chivalry, Clothing, Comfort Food, Dark Comedy, Eating, Existentialism, Female Protagonist, Fish out of Water, Flirting, Gen, Gods, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Humanity, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, Korean Religion & Lore, Magical Realism, Magpies, Meditation, Monks, Parody, Satire, Travel, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Korea, Later Three Kingdoms period.After succeeding with a seemingly impossible spiritual task, So-yeon, a magpie-turned-woman is rewarded by being permitted to live among humans. Follow her as she makes new friends, learns the workings of human society, and finds love somewhere unexpected.





	1. Transformation

**Kingdom of Silla, 9th Century CE**

Shortly after a battle ended, a parliament of magpies made a collective decision to land on the field and peck at the many bodies lying around.

One used its beak to pierce both a dead man's eyes and slurp up the fluid that oozed out, while another tried to tear off a piece of the corpse's tongue.

"Don't you just love it when humans kill each other?" the first magpie asked with glee.

"Yes, they are such foolish creatures..."

Some distance away from those two, a young female magpie perched on the face of a soldier whose head had been bashed in so severely, chunks of his brain had come out.

She seized a small portion and gobbled it up, before experiencing something unexpected. The face of an unknown human suddenly appeared in her memories, and she subsequently felt a sadness so deep that she could only give out a loud call of distress.

The others immediately came flying to see what the trouble was about.

"Are you all right?"

"What has happened?"

The young female raised one wing to wipe away a tear, an action that they found rather odd.

"I remembered something from this human's life, and it made me both upset and happy at the same time."

"You are crazy. Perhaps you ate a rotten berry this morning?"

"No, but it is frightening," she replied with a slight warble to her voice. "Yet, I cannot help myself..."

At that, she threw her head down to gorge on the rest of the human's brain, much to her fellow magpies' disbelief.

* * *

The Mountain God and his tiger companion were preparing to return home for the night when a magpie landing on the path ahead prompted them both to stop.

"Does this little bird think it can stop us? Go scare it away..."

The tiger obeyed and rushed forward with claws at the ready. The magpie panicked and wasted no time in flying up into the safety of a nearby tree.

"Just as I thought. Let's keep going, a nice dinner of venison awaits..."

They continued to walk along the path, and the magpie waited until they had rounded a corner to follow. The privileges that came with being a human were too attractive to resist, and she was determined to make her dream come true no matter what.

The memory of a bowl filled with steaming rice, meat, and vegetables was enough to make her mouth water and motivate her to persevere. She followed the Mountain God and tiger from a distance and watched them enter a small house together, before plotting her next course of action.

She flew through the window just as they were about to enjoy dinner and sought to create chaos by repeatedly flying around the room, screeching loudly and knocking things to the floor until the Mountain God lost his temper.

"You again?!" he yelled in frustration, pushing his bowl aside and standing up tall. "What do you want?!"

She heard his voice and immediately ceased with her frenzied behavior.

"I left my friends behind so I could seek your help. Make me a human."

The Mountain God's frown turned to a look of disbelief, then into a smile of amusement.

"A human, you say?" he said with a chuckle. "You need only wait a few more years. If you are good, you'll come back as one in the next life..."

At that, he picked up a skewer of meat and took a bite. The smell was too tempting for the magpie, and she flew across the room to land on the table.

"I don't want to wait until then! I want to change now!"

"They all say that. You're not the first animal to come here, and you won't be the last to give up."

The magpie grew infuriated, and in a rage, she headbutted his bowl of soup off the table. It landed with a crash, and as hot broth spilled everywhere, the tiger readied itself to strike.

"Stay down. I will deal with this foolish bird myself and make it see the error of its ways..."

The tiger obeyed and went back to feasting on venison while the Mountain God cracked his knuckles to intimidate her.

"I'm not like the others," the magpie insisted, unperturbed. "I'll return every day until you finally grant my wish."

"And if I still refuse?"

"I will call my friends here, and together, we will eat your food and make a mess of everything."

The Mountain God grinned and accepted her challenge.

"Then, so be it. I have the power to reduce you all to dust, anyway..."

* * *

A year passed during which the magpie and her friends hung around the Mountain God's domain, causing trouble whenever they could. Unfortunately, their antics only ever came as a minor nuisance to him, and she feared that everything so far had all been in vain.

On the three-hundred and sixty-fifth day, she woefully thanked the others for their help and requested that they leave her alone to grieve over lost opportunities in peace.

They respected her wishes, and once they'd left, she curled up on the cold ground, intending to surrender to the elements. _He was right all along. This is the only way..._

She closed her eyes to anxiously await death, and the hours passed before a familiar voice sounded from up above.

"Giving up?" the Mountain God asked softly. His sympathetic tone was enough to make her open both eyes in surprise.

"No," she lied while quickly getting up and shaking her feathers. "I was just tired..."

"Clearly," he said with a laugh that only confused her. "It's been an entire year, and you still haven't given up. For that, I think you deserve what you're after..."

"Really?"

"Of course. You've earned it."

* * *

The Mountain God gave her mugwort, and several cloves of garlic to live on then showed her to the cave where she would spend the next hundred days.

"You are not to leave unless I tell you to," he explained while they stood at the entrance. "And this food is all that you will eat, so I advise you to retain your energy by meditating."

"Meditating? What's that?"

"It's a human thing that you'll find out about soon enough. Now, in you go..."

Having no other choice, she flew straight into the cave and passed one tunnel after another. Her surroundings grew darker the further she flew until she couldn't see a thing and resigned herself to rest on the stone floor.

She spent the vast amount of time sleeping and dreaming, to the point that she forgot her original purpose and even what sort of creature she was. When the day finally came for her to leave, she was most reluctant, for the darkness seemed like all she had ever known.

The Mountain God made a hole in the cave's roof despite her protests, so that a ray of light could stream in. It shone down on her body, and she received the first glimpse of her new appearance.

She let out a gasp upon seeing the five toes on each of her feet, before raising what had once been her right wing. Gone were the pretty feathers she'd once been so proud of, for long and stiff upper limbs had replaced them.

She remembered everything, and the Mountain God's voice echoed through the tunnels, instructing her which way to go if she wished to leave.

She followed his directions while feeling her way through the darkness, and the lack of control she had over her legs made the entire feat doubly tricky. Still, she persevered until the cave's exit was visible in the distance.

The world that she found outside was so beautiful that she couldn't help but break down in tears. The Mountain God appeared in front of her, holding a pile of clothes.

"Before you walk among humans, you must get dressed. They do not take kindly to seeing naked women..."

She had little idea of what he meant but took the clothes because the colors reminded her of flowers that bloomed in spring.

"And finally, you will need a name. What do you think of _So-yeon_?"

"It sounds nice, but I would still rather be called _Worm Eater_."

The Mountain God gave her a look of pity before snapping his fingers. The bundle of clothes disappeared from So-yeon's arms, and she looked down to find that she was now fully dressed.

"Suit yourself. You're on your own from now on, anyway."

He descended the mountain path, and she let out a squeal of delight once he was gone. The excitement was too much for her to bear, and with her burgeoning freedom, who knew what other wonders she would experience?

It seemed like this world was hers for the taking, and the only wise thing to do from this point on would be to eat, drink, and play until her body couldn't handle anymore.

The amount of life left for her to live was uncertain, so it seemed only right that she made the rest of her time as pleasurable as possible.

She'd only be doing herself an injustice by holding back, and with how insignificant her existence was, she couldn't imagine anybody being hurt by her actions in the long term.

Eager to begin as soon as possible, she broke into a run, unaware of just how soon her death would really arrive.


	2. The Lady and the Monk

After reaching the bottom of the mountain, So-yeon wasn't sure of which direction to follow next. The major disadvantage of walking on two legs was seeing only that which was close by, instead of an extensive area like she could when flying.

She raised one of her arms, then did the same with the other. Humans used their upper limbs to do many things, but she currently felt more than ready to give them up and get her wings back. She already missed taking to the skies and looking down upon the world like the gods did, and it now seemed like she was tethered permanently to the earth beneath her feet.

She stopped to observe a large rock by the side of the road and considered using it to end her own life just to taste freedom again. However, a rumble from her belly soon dissuaded her from going through with such a self-destructive act.

If she was going to kill herself, she might as well satisfy her hunger by having a good meal first. It wouldn't be fair to die with an empty stomach, and she wanted to at least experience some kind of pleasure before smashing her own head open.

Subsequently, she took slow and hesitant steps forward while opting to simply walk in the sun's direction. It was perhaps the best she could do when her surroundings were still so unfamiliar, and she knew almost nothing about how humans found their way around.

Along the way, she sought to shield her eyes from the sun's brightness and found that leveling one hand against the top of her head was somewhat effective. She continued to do so even as her right arm grew numb, and her scope of vision became more limited.

She walked past rocks, trees, and flowers and over hills until the familiar yet unnerving sound of human conversation reached her ears. She sped up her pace, for where humans were, there would no doubt also be food.

Once upon a time, they had more often than not shooed her away if she came too close. However, now that she looked just like them, it seemed likely that they'd welcome her with open arms and allow her to take whatever she wanted.

She started running and didn't stop until she arrived at a rice paddy that some people were treading around in. She observed that they were dressed identically and possessed somewhat shiny foreheads for reasons she couldn't fathom.

That aside, whatever they were doing looked like fun, and she couldn't wait to join in after filling her stomach.

She sought to catch their attention by jumping up and down while flailing her arms around wildly. When that didn't work, she resorted to letting out a scream that prompted them to turn their heads in her direction.

"Hey, humans!" she shouted once all of their eyes were on her. "I'm hungry, show me where your food is!"

A few moments of silence passed before one person spoke up in a deep and gruff voice. "Who are you, young lady? You don't look to be from these parts..."

So-yeon wasn't sure why she needed to be asked such a question and replied with impatience. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a human person, just like you!"

Another group member produced a high-pitched noise that tore at So-yeon's nerves and gave her the impression that she was being mocked.

"We... we can see that," the leader of the group said flatly in response. "But what is your name? And where are you from?"

The answers to both questions were simple, and So-yeon rattled them off without a second thought.

"My name is Worm Eater. I come from a tree."

That irritating noise sounded again, and the leader spun around to urge the other person to be quiet, then went back to giving So-yeon his attention.

"You come from a tree, you say? Either you are fooling around, or you have completely lost your mind. Tell me, which is it?"

So-yeon didn't understand his words and expressed her confusion truthfully. "I don't know what you are talking about, fellow human."

The leader turned to face the others once again while whispering to them in concern. "I think she really has lost her mind. We should keep our distance..."

The other four nodded in agreement, and So-yeon didn't realize what was going on until all five picked up their tools and backed slowly away from her.

"Hey, where are you all going? I said that I was hungry..."

They took off running in different directions as soon as they'd reached the edge of the rice paddy, and it was then that So-yeon had an epiphany.

"Oh, I get it now! You want me to find the food on my own!"

The lack of any response convinced her that such an assumption was correct, and with glee, she turned her attention to the small houses in the distance while anticipating all the wonders she'd find inside.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, she charged straight through the rice paddy with no regard for the mud splattering onto her clothes or the damage she was causing to numerous crops.

Elsewhere, one of the hapless peasants came to a stop and let out a scream of horror upon seeing their hard work being laid to waste so senselessly.

* * *

Unfortunately, So-yeon's attempt to enter one house in her search for food had resulted in someone screaming and throwing a pot in defense, before some other humans nearby banded together to chase her away while waving their farming tools.

"Why are you doing this?!" she cried out as they yelled for her to leave and never come back. "I'm one of you now!"

"No, you're not! And you never will be!"

Such words hurt her deeply, and she couldn't understand why they refused to accept her after all the trouble she had gone through. She considered protesting against them further but retreated instead when they did not cease with their threatening display.

She fled from them with tears welling up in her eyes and kept running until she was short of breath. The sight of the same rock from before brought back to mind her earlier plans, and she decided that now was the time to crack her own head open.

Subsequently, she circled the rock a few times to figure out how to lift it, then squatted down and placed her hands on either side.

She grunted and strained with all the effort she could muster but found that the rock wouldn't budge. She let go and stood up, then kicked the rock as hard as she could in a burst of fury.

The intense pain that shot through her foot made her immediately regret such an action. She lifted her right foot and began rubbing it vigorously while hopping around on her left leg.

She didn't want anyone to witness such a failure, so when a voice sounded behind her, she spun around in a panic.

The human standing just a few feet away was definitely a strange one, for they had no hair at all on top of their head and, in fact, seemed happy to see her.

"Young lady..." they spoke up calmly. "... are you alright? Have you hurt yourself?"

So-yeon reluctantly placed her right foot back on the ground and lied through clenched teeth. "No, my foot doesn't hurt at all. Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

The hairless human made an all too familiar sound before replying. However, this time the noise did not irritate her, and she found it almost pleasant to listen to.

"I am a monk if you cannot tell. Therefore, you can trust me not to do anything untoward to you."

"What is a monk? Is it different from a human?"

They stared at her for a moment, then placed a hand upon their chest and made the sound again. So-yeon couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore.

"Why do some of you make that noise? I don't understand..."

The monk paused and lowered their arm before muttering to her. "You are a strange woman. Have you never heard someone laugh before?"

So-yeon tilted her head in confusion.

"Laugh? What is that?"

"It is something you do to show others you are happy. Even us monks do it. Sometimes."

"Oh, I see," So-yeon replied, remembering the pleasant feeling she'd always get after eating her fill. "I must not be happy then."

Her stomach rumbled on cue, stunning the unusually kind human.

"My goodness, you must be starving! When did you last eat?"

"I don't know. I had some garlic while I was in the cave, but that was a very long time ago."

The monk's face went pale, and his mouth dropped open. "Heavens. No wonder you are so disoriented..."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember where you live? I can take you back there..."

So-yeon wasn't exactly sure what the monk was trying to get at, but it was clear that she could work this situation to her advantage.

"I... I think I remember..." she answered, taking a small step back and gesturing with both arms. "It was a wonderful place where there was so much food to eat, and nobody ever chased me..."

The monk's lips curled upward. "Ah, you must be a noblewoman then."

"Noblewoman? Is that what I am?"

"Your clothes seem to indicate so. Tell me, do you remember your name?"

"Yes. My name is Worm Eater."

"I mean your real one. Not some nickname you had as a child."

"That is my real name. My friends- " she protested, only to remember the one which the Mountain God had given her. "No, nevermind. My name is So-yeon."

"I see. What about your family name?"

"Family? I don't have any..."

The monk inhaled deeply, and she had an inkling he was annoyed.

"Well, then. Are you married?"

"I... I don't follow."

"Do you live with other people?"

"No. This is the first time I've been on my own."

The monk inhaled again and walked ahead a few steps, before looking back at her.

"Although I vowed not to let anything distract me on my journey, it seems that I have no choice but to help you. I still don't know where you are from, but I happen to be on my way to the Capital. Perhaps when we get there, we can find some people willing to take you in."

"Take me in? Will there be food?" So-yeon asked, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"There will. And a place to sleep as well."

Unable to believe her luck, So-yeon jumped up in the air and gave a whoop of delight, making the monk flinch in surprise. He resumed speaking once he had calmed down, and her feet were back on the ground.

"I wish that I could do more, but unfortunately, I must board a ship tomorrow morning and travel to the Tang Empire. You will not be seeing me any longer after this day is over, and I can only hope things turn out well for you."

So-yeon's stomach growled yet again, and she made eye contact with the monk. "Can we hurry up already? I don't want to starve to death..."

"My apologies, young lady. You need only follow me, and we will be at the Capital in just a matter of hours. Can you wait that long?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Well, try your best to hang on. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

The monk walked briskly forward while beckoning for her to come along. It took a few moments for So-yeon to figure out what the gesture meant, but when she did, she immediately complied by quickening her pace to keep up with him.

The back of his head soon caught her attention, and after some time admiring how shiny it was, she realized that he hadn't yet told her his name despite going to so much trouble to find out hers.


	3. The Capital

So-yeon still didn't know the monk's name as the sun went down and the sky gradually darkened. She had tried asking earlier, but he had shrugged away the question by muttering about how names were deceiving or something along those lines.

It seemed like there was some truth to his words because when she'd asked him about her new name, he'd told her it meant 'little sun.' This revelation was one which she still found humorous because unlike the sun, she wasn't so adept at producing heat and light.

The only things she'd ever been good for were eating, flying, and being a nuisance to anything that didn't look like her. She was still innocent when it came to human ways, and shortly after the monk had pointed out some flickers of light in the distance, another pressing question sprung up in her mind.

"Are you a male or female human?"

The monk came to a sudden stop and turned to gape at her. "Is it not obvious?"

"No. You all look equally ugly to me."

He sighed loudly while shaking his head.

"I am a man, and you are a woman," he said somewhat quickly with a roughness to his voice that she hadn't noticed before. "You can tell because my voice is deep, while yours is high-pitched."

"Oh..." So-yeon replied, finally realizing that the difference in their throat sounds wasn't just a figment of her imagination. She wasn't sure if it was the Mountain God's doing, but each time she opened her mouth to produce what should have been a chirp or call, garbled noises that resembled human speech came out instead.

An idea occurred to her, and she tried it out by singing in the way she had once done around her fellow magpies.

"La la la, can you hear me over there?" she warbled melodiously, prompting the monk to stop before regarding her in surprise.

"Did... did you just sing?"

"Yes, I did. How did it sound?"

"Very pleasant. Are you sure that you weren't a courtesan of some sort?"

"A courtesan? What's that?"

"My goodness. Don't you remember anything?"

"No, I don't," So-yeon replied, having figured out that things would be much simpler if she went along with the role this monk seemed to want her to play. "I've forgotten everything except my name, and I don't know why..."

"Fret not, young lady," the monk said to her in reassurance. "They say that a frightening event can cause people to become forgetful, and I'm sure that you will slowly remember everything again in time."

So-yeon pretended to sigh in relief, then gave the most fitting response she could think of. "If that is so, I can't wait until my memory returns..."

The monk smiled at her in sympathy. "And it shall. Rest assured..."

Silence soon fell between the two of them, and they continued walking until she noticed the expansive stone structure that only grew bigger by the moment. There was most definitely a name for such a thing, but she couldn't recall it at this point in time.

Fortunately, the monk soon gestured ahead and unwittingly gave her the answer to that mystery. "Do you see that wall? We're almost right outside the Capital now."

She blinked and tilted her head upwards, noticing the beacons and banners that dotted the top of the wall here and there. A sense of familiarity came over her as she observed them further and realized that she had seen them in the past from a vastly different perspective.

"I know this place..." she muttered quietly, without caring if the monk would hear her. "I've definitely been here before..."

The monk quickened his pace, and she had to break into a slow run just to keep up. They passed through one of the openings at the base of the wall, and she smiled in excitement, only for her joy to fade when she spied the burly figure approaching from their left.

They held a stick with fire at the end, and they were dressed like one of the dead soldiers she'd seen on the battlefield. She imagined the harm that they might do to her and cowered behind the monk in fear.

The burly figure came to a stop and eyed them in much the same way as the Mountain God's tiger had once looked at her.

"State your name and purpose," they said in a gruff voice that indicated they were male. "Refusal to answer will not be tolerated."

Her fear gave way to amazement when the monk presented something that looked like a log and then unrolled it to reveal some of the strangest etchings she'd ever seen.

"My name is Mu-young. I come from Haeinsa temple, and I am on a journey to the Tang Empire, where I will be one of many transcribing the _Tripiṭaka_ in a form that our own men will read."

"Oh, so _that's_ your name," So-yeon couldn't resist blurting out despite the situation's seriousness. The intimidating man frowned and shifted his head to the side so he could look at her instead.

"And who is that woman behind you?"

The monk laughed, but this time she noticed that his voice came out quiet and shaky.

"A lost and confused lady who needed my help. Otherwise, no relation."

"I see," the intimidating man replied, reaching up to stroke a tuft of hair on his chin that So-yeon hadn't noticed earlier. "I didn't know that you monks also engaged in such affairs..."

"You may believe that if you wish," the monk said flatly before the intimidating man stepped aside and told them they were free to proceed, much to So-yeon's relief.

* * *

So-yeon struggled to keep up with Mu-young while they walked through the street, lit up brightly by lanterns.

She stopped briefly to catch her breath and scan her surroundings to find that the sheer abundance of color was dizzying. Flashes of blue, purple, green, brown, red, and even pink seemed to melt together as she clutched a hand to her stomach.

"I can't take it anymore. I need to eat and drink right now..."

Mu-young slowed down to regard her with sympathy. "It's going to be alright. There's a flower cake stall right over there."

"Flower cake?" she remarked in surprise, wondering if she had heard right.

He gestured ahead, and she allowed her gaze to settle on the group of people gathered around a man shouting rather dramatically to advertise his wares.

"Flower cakes! Try my wife's flower cakes, everyone! Get them before they wilt!"

The two of them drew closer, and she made out through a gap in the small crowd that the flower cakes lived up to their name. They all looked rather pretty, for purple petals had been embedded in each of them.

The smell which soon hit her nostrils was heavenly. She didn't know what it was, but she felt more than ready to stuff herself silly, anyway.

Her mouth watered, and she stepped forward, intending to push aside everyone in her way. However, Mu-young soon discouraged her from following through with such a plan.

"Don't barge in. Be patient, and wait for your turn."

She turned to face him in confusion and disbelief, for she couldn't fathom why any living thing should wait for some other creature to eat first. After all, scraps never tasted as good as that which was fresh.

"But those people will take it all," she protested while clenching her fists and feeling the urge to slam one of them into his face.

"No, they won't. Commoners aren't as greedy as you think..."

He reached out to grasp her arm, and almost immediately, she felt her frustration fade. She calmed down, and the more she focused on the people in front of her, the clearer it became that they all deserved to eat just as much as she did.

She relaxed both of her arms, at which point Mu-young let her go.

"You're right. I should wait."

"That's more like it."

She and Mu-young allowed the other people to be served first, and during that time, she noticed that each of them gave the man shiny pieces of metal in exchange for their food.

"What are they doing?" she whispered to Mu-young while pointing at one person's palm.

"They're paying for their food. Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh. Do we need to do that as well?"

"No," came Mu-young's swift reply. "We monks don't own any money, but I've got this..."

He clapped both hands together and closed his eyes before muttering in a solemn tone. "Oh, great Amitābha. Shine your light on us..."

The man's eyes immediately lit up, and he turned to shout to his wife in excitement. "Honey, look! Can you believe it? An actual holy monk is here!"

"So what? Just serve him!" The woman snapped without looking away from the griddle that was being used for frying the flower cakes.

The man chuckled sheepishly at his wife's temper, then turned to face them both.

"You can have as many as you want. On the house."

"I'll take five. Two for me, and three for this hungry woman," Mu-young said with a grin before he stepped aside to allow the man to see So-yeon. She tried to appear friendly by smiling and giving a wave, but the man averted his eyes.

_That's strange. He must not like me much..._

The man handed two flower cakes to Mu-young and three to her as requested. Mu-young urged her to resume walking, to make room for the other people waiting, and she complied while admiring the petals in her cakes.

She took a bite, and a taste not unlike that of nectar exploded in her mouth. Everything around her became irrelevant in the few moments it took to chew on the morsel of cake and then swallow, for the experience was heavenly, and she felt as if her dreams had finally been realized.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away before another left her other eye. She sniffled, and the sound drew Mu-young's attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving her a look of sympathy.

"I... I am. It's just that this cake is so delicious and pretty..."

She tried yet again to wipe away her tears, but it was of no use. They kept coming and left her with hot cheeks and dry eyes when she'd finished the snacks.

Mu-young had long since wolfed down his cakes, and she couldn't help but feel a little contempt at the way he'd stuffed them into his mouth like they were nothing special.

She sought to distract herself from that issue by thinking about what made someone a monk, noblewoman, or commoner. All three still looked human to her, so after some deliberation, she concluded that they were subgroups with different clothes and purposes in life.

It seemed like a monk's purpose was to be devoid of hair and receive things for free while that of a commoner was to get themselves dirty and look even uglier than everyone else.

However, when it came to the purpose of a supposed noblewoman or courtesan such as herself, she was still very much in the dark. All she knew was that her clothes were pretty and that her voice was a pleasant one, so she consulted the one reliable source of information known to her.

"Mu-young," she spoke up, using his name for the very first time. "What am I really? A noblewoman, or a courtesan?"

He remained silent for a long while before finally giving what she found to be a most cryptic response. "I cannot say. But we should find out when we reach the inn."


	4. The Inn

She soon learned from Mu-young that flower cakes were being made and sold en masse because it was the Double Third Festival.

It was a disappointing revelation, for she quickly realized that such delicious treats would not be available again until the next year.

She sighed loudly in despair, and Mu-young heard the sound. He slowed down to observe her dejected expression.

"Keep hanging on. We're almost at the inn, and when we get there, you'll get to eat delicious noodles aplenty. Does that sound good?"

So-yeon couldn't remember for the life of her what noodles were, but she nodded in agreement, anyway. Mu-young smiled and resumed leading the way.

She shuffled through the streets a few steps behind him, taking in the strange sights around her. She saw clumsy miniature humans, a four-legged creature with a frightening call, birds in fancy wooden boxes and fruits that must have fallen from their trees.

If she'd had it her way, she would have stopped to study every one of them. However, Mu-young urged her along with the promise that she'd be able to do so another day.

She reluctantly complied, despite feeling as if exploring the city wouldn't be anywhere near as enjoyable. He had already come to seem like a close friend, and the possibility of him leaving her all alone was frightening.

"Mu-young," she said pleadingly as they entered a street where the buildings were noticeably more prominent than the food stalls and small shops from earlier. "Why do you have to go to that place?"

"You mean the Tang Empire?"

"Yes," she replied, knowing that it was the right name.

"It will be for the greater good of this country. We have spent too much time living in the shadow of other nations."

So-yeon couldn't fully grasp what he meant and, because of that, sought for an explanation. "What... what is a country?"

Mu-young spun around with a look of utter horror. "What have you been through, for even that to have slipped your mind?"

"I don't know..." she replied, continuing to pretend that she was suffering from memory loss.

"Alright, I'll explain. You know this city?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are just as many who live outside these walls. They may live differently from us and speak another dialect, but they are still our friends. Together, we all united and decided that we would be part of this kingdom named Silla."

So-yeon tried to imagine several parliaments joining to form one composed of hundreds or even thousands of magpies, only to shake her head in dismay, for she knew that many lives would be lost before an agreement was reached on anything.

She looked back up at Mu-young and asked the next question on her mind. "What happens if you don't go?"

"I will be unaccounted for at court, and they will conduct an investigation to determine the reason behind my absence."

"Can't... can't you hide from them then?"

"No. I'm a monk, not some common criminal. And besides, nothing escapes the eyes of Tang. Their influence spreads far and wide."

So-yeon couldn't bear to accept that they would part ways soon, so she came to a stop and stamped one foot against the ground.

"Please," she begged, clenching both fists. "Don't leave me behind. You're supposed to be my guide."

Mu-young's face remained placid. "Young lady, you must realize that I never intended to travel with you by my side. A monk cannot grow too close to a woman, lest he strays from the path of enlightenment."

"Then forget that path. You're my only-"

Unfortunately, her sentence was cut short by his hand, smacking hard against her back. She gasped and struggled to keep her body straight as he gestured at the sizeable building to their left.

"We're here. At the inn."

He went ahead, and she opened her mouth to protest. "No, this can't be the place! You're a liar!"

He paid her no heed and passed through the doors, leaving her with no choice but to follow. She entered the tall two-story building and immediately froze in bewilderment at what she saw.

What seemed like a countless amount of tables stretched out before her. All of them were occupied, and she knew that it wouldn't be right to just sit wherever she wished.

She looked frantically around for a sign of Mu-young and, after a few moments, noticed him conversing with another person whose hair was piled up high upon their head.

"So-yeon, come over here!" Mu-young called out, beckoning at her rather energetically. "Madam Hwang wishes to see you!"

Relief swept over her, and she crossed the room to approach them while trying to discern whether the so-called Madam Hwang was a man or a woman. It was a challenge since she hadn't learned of all the differences between the two sexes, but the answer quickly revealed itself when they spoke.

"Come here, young lady. Don't be afraid," Madam Hwang said gently in a voice that was deeper than her own, but still higher in pitch than Mu-young's.

So-yeon tried to match Madam Hwang's cheerful expression by smiling back, only to remember something Mu-young had said earlier. As a result, she allowed her smile to fade and instead spoke her mind.

"Mu-young," she began. "You said that you couldn't be too close to a woman, so what are you doing with her?"

Mu-young chuckled nervously before offering an explanation. "That is true, but Madam Hwang here is an exception, you see."

"Why?" So-yeon demanded to know, feeling betrayed.

"She and I were friends during childhood until my parents sent me off to become a novice."

"So, you don't think of me as your friend too?"

Mu-young chuckled again before nudging Madam Hwang forward. "Why don't you spend some time with her while I go find the innkeeper? She knows far more about women's clothing than I ever will..."

He rushed off and disappeared among the other patrons who were waiting to be seated, leaving So-yeon with little choice but to turn to Madam Hwang and observe the woman's features.

Unlike the flower cake vendor's wife, this Madam Hwang had skin almost as white as snow and plump red lips that resembled a ripe cherry. It was a combination that was pleasing to her eyes, and she blurted out a compliment with little thought. "You are very pretty, Madam Hwang."

Madam Hwang gave a loud laugh and slapped her playfully on the shoulder.

"Young lady, you are too kind! Most consider me to be an old hag!"

"Really?" So-yeon could only utter in surprise. She had no idea how an elderly human was supposed to look, and she wondered if her judgment was wrong.

"Yes. The world isn't always kind to a forty-year-old woman such as myself..."

This revelation shocked So-yeon to the core. In her days as a magpie, the parliament's male leader had been considered abnormally old at four years of age, so it boggled her mind that this female human had been alive for ten of his lifetimes.

Feeling intimidated, she hastily shifted her eyes away from Madam Hwang and tried with little avail to focus elsewhere.

"Are you alright, young lady? You look as if you've just seen a ghost..."

"I... I'm fine," she lied, raising one foot and then the other to keep herself composed. "It's just that your age amazes me..."

Madam Hwang laughed even louder. "Mu-young was right, you really are an amusement to be around. But rest assured, I was only joking because I wanted to raise your spirits. Now, what was it he asked me to do? Ah, yes, I remember. Could you do a turn for me?"

So-yeon wasn't sure of Madam Hwang's motivations but obeyed regardless. She shifted her right foot and twirled herself around before she felt a hand press against her side and heard Madam Hwang ask her to stop.

"I had a feeling that it was true," Madam Hwang spoke up, spinning her back the other way, so they faced once again. "Your attire isn't as fine as what a more seasoned lady would wear, but it's still of decent quality. Shame that you've soiled it, though."

So-yeon glanced down at the hem of her bright pink robes and remembered how she had run through a muddy field to chase after some commoners.

"Tell me," Madam Hwang continued, shifting her eyes back up. "Do you remember how long it has been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you first began your training. You barely look like a woman, so I imagine it hasn't been so long."

"Do... do you know what I am?"

"Of course, I do, my young courtesan," the older woman replied, putting on another wide smile before gesturing towards a table that was being vacated. "But I wouldn't worry about it right now. It looks like you and Mu-young might finally get to eat."

Sure enough, she soon noticed Mu-young approach the table while being accompanied by a gray-haired man who gave them both a knowing look. She spun around to face Madam Hwang in uncertainty, but the latter nudged her forward without a further word.

It was clear that she was supposed to make herself comfortable, even though something about Madam Hwang was arousing her suspicions. Not even Mu-young had been this friendly or playful with her, so she couldn't help but wonder if this woman had some secret plan to do them harm.

_I have to tell Mu-young. Maybe then, he'll take me with him..._

She took hurried steps to the table and sat down opposite Mu-young before clearing her throat.

"There's something wrong with her," she told him quietly so that others hopefully wouldn't hear.

"Who? Madam Hwang?"

"Yes, she's too playful. Only a predator does things like that."

Mu-young stared at her in silence for a short while, then smiled in reassurance.

"You shouldn't worry. That's how Madam Hwang always is around children."

"Children? I thought you said-"

"She's been in this world for forty years. You're still a child to her."

So-yeon thought about how long she'd been alive for, and after comparing it to Madam Hwang's lifespan, she found it understandable why the woman would treat her as if she were a tiny animal.

Subsequently, she tried to take Mu-young's words to heart and reassure herself that she had been fearful without reason. _Nothing bad will happen. I'm too big to be eaten..._

She clasped both of her hands together in anticipation of the noodles that Mu-young had promised earlier. Her stomach rumbled again, and as the time dragged by, she tapped her foot against the floor restlessly.

Finally, a woman with tired eyes came over with two steaming bowls and set them on either side of the table before trudging away. So-yeon turned to observe the woman's robes and saw that they were a rather plain white.

She thought it a shame that anyone should wear something so drab and decided right then that she would give pretty clothes to whoever she saw fit if it were possible.

Across the table, Mu-young uttered a solemn prayer to show his gratitude for the meal and the sound of his voice, reminded So-yeon of what was important.

She spun her head back around and immediately felt her mouth water at what was in the bowl. It turned out that noodles were long and thin, just like the worms she'd once enjoyed, only they looked and smelled considerably more appetizing.

She raised her head to observe Mu-young for a few moments, then tried to follow his lead by picking up the two wooden sticks that lay by her bowl's side.

Dipping them into her noodles, she then attempted to move her hand in the same way he did. Unfortunately, the noodles kept slipping back into the bowl, and she soon became so frustrated that she slammed the pair of sticks back down on the table.

"I don't understand!" she cried out impatiently as Mu-young looked up from his bowl with wide eyes. "Why can't you use your mouth or hands?!"

His gaze shifted to the side, and he regarded her discarded eating utensils with horror. "I can't believe it. You don't know how to use chopsticks..."


	5. The Accident in the Night

The quandary of the slippery noodles was fortunately resolved when Mu-young called Madam Hwang back to their table and explained her difficulty with the so-called chopsticks.

The older woman had reacted with shock, before reluctantly acquiescing and taking the steaming bowl away with the promise of rice cakes as an alternative. So-yeon had subsequently felt a sense of both relief and anticipation, which she expressed by rubbing her aching belly and speaking gently.

"Stop rumbling. You'll be all full soon..."

Her stomach went quiet, and at that, she straightened up and focused once more on the bewildered Mu-young, who continued to stare while holding his chopsticks in the air.

"I don't know why you people use those things to eat," she said innocently, unaware of the effect her words could have on him. "It looks like a lot of trouble..."

His eyes rolled back slightly as his arm began to sink.

"Are you alright, Mu-young? You don't look so happy anymore."

He snapped out of his daze, then cleared his throat. "I... I have seen much of this world. Although you speak and dress just like any lady of Silla, your behavior seems more common to the barbarians who live north of the Tang Empire. Rather than settle anywhere, they simply travel from place to place by horse, pillaging and fighting among each other all the while..."

"So, they are more like animals?" she replied, finding it to be news that there were humans who lived in such a way.

"That is correct," Mu-young said, then shoved some more noodles into his mouth.

So-yeon rested her chin against one hand without giving the action much thought. She recalled Mu-young's earlier account about how the kingdom of Silla was formed and finding it intriguing, she wanted to know more about the country that he would soon be traveling to.

"Mu-young," she began, getting his attention once he'd swallowed. "What are the people in the Tang Empire like? How do they live?"

"They look and dress much like us, but their language is quite different. If it were not for us having the same writing system, translating their books would be a troublesome affair indeed."

"What does their language sound like?"

"A little harsh on the ears. Hearing them speak, one might think that they were descended from dragons."

"That... that's interesting..." So-yeon remarked, thinking back to the one time she had seen a statue of a dragon. She'd been looking for a place to perch, and its elongated body and fearsome face had been enough to deter her from landing.

The idea of such formidable creatures taking on human form was frightening, and remembering the Mountain God's claim that other animals had approached him in the past, she considered the possibility of a dragon also passing the test and then heading across the sea to spread their seed.

"So-yeon, your face has gone pale. Are you ill?" Mu-young asked in concern, interrupting her thought process. She refocused on him and, with a sheepish smile, sought to take her mind off shape-shifting dragons by continuing their conversation.

"No, I'm not. Do tell me what other countries there are, besides the Tang Empire..."

Mu-young regarded her with confusion for a moment before a realization seemed to dawn on him, and he nodded in understanding. "Your desire for knowledge is commendable. Too often, those who live a sheltered existence choose to remain ignorant to the outside world."

So-yeon opened her mouth to insist that she'd been anything but sheltered, but he spoke up first.

"To our North, lie the kingdoms of Baekje and Goguryeo. We conquered them in the past with the assistance of Tang, but they have since rebelled and become independent once more."

"Why did they do that?"

"I cannot say. I am neither a statesman nor a monarch."

"Oh," she muttered, realizing in disappointment that he wasn't omniscient like she'd initially believed. "I thought you knew everything..."

"Well, I am only a human, after all."

"I know that."

"But I can tell you even more about the world if it interests you."

So-yeon twitched in excitement. "O-Of course! I never thought that it might be even bigger!"

"My pleasure," Mu-young said in reply, beginning to smile again. "Now, where was I? Ah, I remember. Although the Tang Empire can now be reached only by ship, that has always been the case for the island of Nihon. Despite the scarcity of their land, they fancy their ruler to be an Emperor too."

"I see. Have you ever been there?"

"No, but I have heard plenty of stories. It is said that the aristocracy blacken their teeth because they believe it a sign of beauty. In addition, they live just as lavishly as those in the Tang court, and not a day goes by without some betrayal or affair being exposed."

"Exposure? Betrayal? Affair?" So-yeon uttered while blinking.

"It would be improper of me to talk further about those things, but rest assured, you will witness your fair share when Madam Hwang takes you under her wing."

She stiffened in dread. "Take me under her wing? Is... Is she going to be my new mother?"

"Not so much a mother as a teacher," Mu-young corrected as he began stirring his noodles.

"What will she be teaching me?"

"The usual: singing, dancing, poetry, and etiquette. You may be almost a woman, but she says that it still isn't too late for you to resume training. However, I think she is getting ahead of herself..."

"Getting ahead of herself?"

"Yes, but don't tell her that I said such a thing. She may come after me if you do."

"I... I won't..." So-yeon whispered, guessing that he had just used some insult. She still didn't trust Madam Hwang entirely and knew that it would be best to stay on the woman's good side, as one might do when around an older or larger magpie.

"That's good. Now, remember that you need not be afraid of her. Although her life has been unjust, she remains one of the kindest people I have ever known."

"Unjust? What does that-"

She paused upon seeing the woman in white, approaching their table again. A steaming plate was placed in front of her, and as she stared down at the pile of flat green cakes, the smell struck her as somewhat familiar.

"Mu-young, what are these made of?"

"Rice flour, water, and mugwort leaves."

"Oh." She picked one up with care and turned it over in fascination, before taking a bite. The texture was a little rough, but its sweet and somewhat grassy taste proved even more satisfying than the flower cakes from earlier.

"How is it?"

"So good," she said with her mouth full.

Mu-young smiled and nodded. "I think that's because you're hungry."

She paid him no heed, eating until an uncomfortable sensation from down below prompted her to slow down. She rubbed her legs together in an attempt to make the feeling go away, but it only grew more intense as the moments went by.

Eventually, she could tolerate it no more and stood up with difficulty.

"I need to let out my pee. What should I do?" she pleaded, plunging both hands down to clutch her groin.

Mu-young stared at her open-mouthed, then frantically turned around to call for assistance. "Madam Hwang! Come over right now. She needs to use a chamber pot!"

* * *

It was an odd experience to urinate like a human for the first time. Madam Hwang had rushed her through a narrow door and then up some stairs, pushing past another confused person in the process.

From there, she'd been led to a second door, which Madam Hwang opened with haste. The woman had then rushed forward while gesturing wildly for her to follow, and she'd complied before a strange round object had been nudged in front of her.

"My girl, your chamber pot is here!" Madam Hwang had shouted. "Use it as you wish!"

Unsure of what to do, she'd stared down at it confusion until Madam Hwang caught on to her lack of experience and, in a quieter voice, guided her through the process step-by-step.

As instructed, she'd lifted her skirt up high to discover that underneath was a strange-looking white garment that had an opening at the front.

"Good," Madam Hwang continued. "Now, squat and position yourself above the pot."

She'd done so and had noticed a flash of pink down below as she allowed the urine to stream out of her body. It had entered the chamber pot with a loud patter that reminded her of the sound of rainfall, and she'd smiled in pleasure despite herself.

Now that she felt dry, she slowly stood back up while letting her skirt drop. Madam Hwang tapped a foot restlessly, then opened her mouth to make an enlightened remark.

"Being unaccustomed to relieving yourself this way means that you were surely born into very little."

"What do you mean?"

"Your family did not have much in the way of money or possessions, is that right?"

So-yeon vaguely remembered being a chick fighting for attention in a crowded nest, so she was able to respond with a truthful nod. Madam Hwang's cherry lips curled downwards, and a faint line became visible on the woman's forehead.

"I understand what that is like, for Mu-young and I were much the same as children. His mother and father sent him away to a temple, while mine sold me to a wealthy family as a maid. I befriended their daughter, and through her, I learned to sing and dance so that the two of us could entertain guests."

Madam Hwang stopped and glanced to the side. "Heavens, why did I tell you that? I should be preparing your bedding..."

The woman hurriedly approached the small wooden structure on the other side of the tiny room. Her hand brushed against So-yeon's, and without warning, the latter found herself feeling on edge.

Perhaps her earlier intuition was correct, and Madam Hwang really did mean to do harm. If that was the case, then the wise thing to do would be to run away while the woman was still occupied.

She quickly inhaled, then without wasting any more time, charged straight out of the room. She arrived at the stairs, raising her skirt to begin descending them with apprehension.

By the time she was halfway, her stomach was already overcome with queasiness. Instinctively, she placed her right hand against the wall to steady herself, causing the hem of her skirt to drop just as her foot shot out.

It caught on the smooth and slippery fabric, causing her to lose balance before landing heavily on her behind.

Her momentum increased, and she slid rapidly down the stairs, her throat tightening as the floor came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the Later Three Kingdoms period (892 - 936 CE), Korean clothing had not yet evolved into the distinct forms we know of today. Fashion in the kingdom of Silla resembled that of the late Tang Dynasty, albeit with a few of their own unique touches.
> 
> As for Mu-young's observations of the people of the Tang Empire, they were meant to reflect that he's only visited the north-eastern part of the country, where there has always been some intermingling between the Han Chinese and other North Asian ethnic groups.


	6. The Unwanted Endeavor

Ever since he'd entered this Mountain God's service, life had been most pleasant for Stripey the Tiger.

His master was quite easy-going, often taking him out for leisurely walks and feeding him delicious chunks of meat if he was so much as just a little hungry.

As a result, he spent much of his spare time frolicking in the grass and reclining by the lake if he was tired.

However, today was different. It seemed that his master was still affected by that whole affair with the stubborn magpie and had neglected to attend to his needs this morning.

 _I should have eaten that stupid bird when I'd gotten the chance._ Stripey thought to himself as he once again sought the company of a water-dwelling friend. _What do you say, great tiger of the lake?_

As predicted, the handsome and majestic tiger in the water did nothing but stare back vacantly.

 _Why do I even bother talking to you? You never say anything back._ Stripey tossed his head to the side in frustration, unaware that the tiger of the lake was mirroring his movements.

He rose to his feet to wander elsewhere, only to hear the footsteps of his master in the distance. He plopped back down on his belly in relief. _Finally. You're here._

The Mountain God came into view, and it became evident to him that his master had quite a lot on the mind.

He wagged his tail and chuffed loudly in the hope that it would cheer the god up, but they continued to regard him with a grave expression.

"Stripey, I'm afraid that it was a mistake to send her out into the world..." the Mountain God remarked with a shake of the head.

_Of course, it was, master. You were quite foolish to think otherwise._

"Now she's making a fool of herself. At this rate, she'll blow her cover within a matter of days."

_I'm not surprised. What were you expecting?_

"Stripey, there was a time when you were held captive by humans. Surely you would know more of their ways?"

_No. Please don't remind me..._

"It's a shame that I can't bring her back, but do you know what I think? She could benefit from a creature like you watching over her..."

 _What are you talking about, master? That will never work,_ Stripey thought _,_ emphasizing his disapproval with a grunt.

"You're strong, fearsome, and loyal. Isn't that right?"

_Yes, I sure am. But what does that have to do with anything?_

The Mountain God extended one hand towards him, then began to mutter rapidly and incomprehensibly.

_No, what are you doing?! Put your arm down!_

"Transform!" the Mountain God suddenly bellowed, sending a surge of power flooding straight into him.

Stripey gave a high-pitched yelp before toppling onto his side. An intensely constrictive sensation arose within his belly. It was as if his skin and bones themselves were tightening, and the pain made him cry out in a manner most unlike that of a tiger.

He squirmed and managed to get back on all fours, only to discover that his legs had become hideously elongated. His stomach lurched, and he opened his mouth, intending to throw up right then and there.

Unfortunately, the remnants of last night's meal never came back up. He shut his mouth and swallowed deeply, hoping that it would suppress his nausea.

All the while, he watched as his front paws sprouted an extra toe each and became devoid of the patterned fur that was his greatest source of pride.

 _No!_ he pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

The air around him grew cold, which prompted him to press all four limbs against the trunk of his body and curl up in the hope that doing so would keep him warm.

Even so, such an effort proved futile, and he stared up at the Mountain God with chattering teeth. _What...what have you done to me?_

"Look at your reflection in the lake, and you'll know."

_Reflection? What's that?_

"You never believed me when I told you that the great tiger of the lake wasn't real. Seek him out now, and you'll find that he's been...replaced."

Stripey felt obliged to obey despite all that he had just gone through. He reluctantly straightened out his body, then crawled slowly and painfully towards the lake's edge.

Once there, he craned his neck to look down at his friend, only to find himself overcome by horror at what he saw: a hideous human face with long, unkempt black hair.

He screamed.

* * *

So-yeon sat slumped against the foot of the stairs, eyes darting around as the people nearby directed their attention towards her. _What are you humans looking at? I'm fine, I swear..._

She reached out to grip the corner wall and tried to help herself back up, only to lose balance and land straight on her behind a second time. Someone began to laugh, and the sound made her want to swoop them as an act of revenge.

However, her ability to fly had long since disappeared, so the best she could do was try to stand up a third time. She pressed her hand against the wall and was just about to pull herself upwards when a lanky human who definitely wasn't Mu-young came running forward.

"Don't worry, pretty lady!" they shouted in a voice that she found difficult to discern as being male or female, for its pitch seemed neither high nor low. "Dong-soo is here to save you!"

_Huh? Did you just call me 'pretty?'_

The eager human reached down to take her by the hand, their skin feeling quite warm against her own. "On the count of three, lift your legs. I'll do the rest!"

At this moment, So-yeon wanted nothing more to be back on her feet. She decided to comply and anxiously awaited the moment when they'd begin counting.

"Alright, here goes. One...two...three!"

So-yeon pressed both feet against the floor and made an effort to stand as instructed. Sure enough, the human aided her by using their own weight as a support, so that in no time, she was standing and looking straight into their narrow, dark eyes.

She sensed a fluttering within her stomach, but before she could adequately contemplate the cause, Madam Hwang's frantic voice sounded behind her.

"So-yeon, are you alright?! Dong-soo, let go of her! She's not your wife!"

The helpful human's smile faded, and they released her hand, then quickly backed away. "Right away, mother. She's all yours..."

 _Mother?_ So-yeon thought, stunned.

The helpful human spun around to approach the table where Mu-young sat, apparently oblivious to what had happened. So-yeon swallowed and turned to face the descending Madam Hwang.

"No. Stay away from me..."

"You have to trust me, dear. I'm not going to hurt you..."

She observed the woman's calm expression. "Are you sure? Do...do you promise?"

"Of course, I promise. Now, come back up with me..." Madam Hwang said gently, extending her hand for So-yeon to reluctantly hold on to.

"Fine," So-yeon muttered, stubbornly giving in.

"Good. That's my girl."

Madam Hwang's arm wrapped around her right shoulder, and she shuddered, realizing that her best chance at escape had been wasted. She was now as good as trapped, and it seemed that only an ingenious plan could save her from this woman's clutches.

As a result, her thoughts wandered to Dong-soo, the human of indeterminate gender who was supposedly Madam Hwang's offspring. They'd seemed just as friendly as Mu-young, if not more so, and it occurred to her that they might be the one to help her regain freedom.

Nevertheless, she was tired and needed to rest. If Mu-young's earlier interactions with Madam Hwang were any indication, then he'd probably be joining them soon.

She'd make sure to sleep beside him for safety so that when sunlight returned, she'd be well enough to resume trying to outwit her predator.

And so, with Madam Hwang still holding her captive, she managed to retain her courage by reminding herself of the countless other hardships she'd been able to overcome in the past.

_This is nothing. You'll survive this, just like you've survived everything else so far!_


	7. The Bed

The pair of mattresses on the floor looked awfully large and comfortable, so in Madam Hwang's absence, So-yeon felt tempted to fall back on one and see for herself how soft it really was.

However, before she could work up the courage to do so, the woman came back into the room. Disappointment welled up inside her, but that soon faded when she saw the wooden object that resembled a tiny well.

"I've brought water for you to wash with," Madam Hwang informed, setting the object down on the floor with a sigh. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

So-yeon gazed down, unable to control her excitement. "All this water? Just for me?"

"Not really," Madam Hwang replied with a smile that made it seem as if she were actually in pain. "I hope to use it too when you're finished..."

So-yeon's joy faded a little upon hearing those words. Something suddenly didn't seem right, and it took her a few moments to figure out what.

Madam Hwang was many times older than her. Therefore, the hierarchical difference between them would logically be even more significant than that of a juvenile magpie and a dominant male or female.

Knowing this likelihood, she now felt most reluctant to be the one who washed first.

"I...I can't do that..." she protested with a shake of her head. "You're my superior..."

Madam Hwang's smile relaxed, and she gave a chuckle of amusement. "Child, I know that they tell you to put your elders first, but this is different. You are a guest above all else."

"Guest?" So-yeon questioned, still unsure of the arrangement.

"As your host, it is my job to keep you comfortable and meet your needs. So, wash as much as you like. In the meantime, I need to attend to the others and keep my son out of trouble."

"Oh..."

"I'll take my leave now. See you later tonight..."

Madam Hwang departed the room with those words, her red skirt brushing lightly against the floor as she did so.

The door slid shut, and So-yeon was left alone once more to inspect the small portable well before crouching down to dip her hand in.

The water was slightly warm, so in delight, she gave it a splash. Droplets sprayed onto her face, and she nonchalantly wiped them away, then prepared to parch her thirst by taking a drink as well.

However, she spied something white and wrinkly upon bringing her face closer. The object resembled some sort of rock, but touching it proved that it was, in fact, soft and squishy.

Curiosity rising, she pulled it out of the water to discover that it dripped copiously, thus dampening both the floor and her long sleeve.

She didn't what such a thing was called or why it was here, yet a bold idea quickly came to mind. Instead of using her hands to splash, she could simply rub it against her face and be done sooner.

She did so and relished the warm sensation against her skin before dropping it back in the water.

 _I've finished washing. What should I do now?_ She looked back at the two mattresses on the floor, remembering that one of them was for her. _Oh, yes. I'll sleep..._

With a relaxed sigh, she flopped down on her stomach and curled up both arms. It turned out that the mattress really was softer than any nest, so she shut her eyes while rolling over in bliss. _This...this really is heaven..._

She smiled to further express her ecstasy, only to immediately sit bolt upright at the sound of the door being swung open.

Madam Hwang reentered with a pile of clean clothing and stopped in surprise. "Going to bed already?"

So-yeon looked up in uncertainty. "Yes. I'm done washing."

Madam Hwang tossed her load down on the other mattress, then came forward. "No, you're not. You haven't even undressed."

"What?" So-yeon flinched as the woman reached for the fabric wrapped around her waist and started pulling it loose. It soon came away completely, causing her pink jacket to split open and reveal a white undergarment beneath.

"There, you should be able to take everything off now."

So-yeon found herself at a loss over how to do so, for she had never worn human clothing before this day.

"Well, come on. Don't be shy..." Madam Hwang coaxed, taking her by the arm with one hand and slipping the clothing off her shoulder with the other. So-yeon observed the action, and because it seemed relatively simple, found the courage to proceed without assistance.

After some difficulty, she managed to strip down to her undergarments, leaving much of her skin exposed. She looked down at her body and noted that dull color aside, it was slim and elegant in form, like a swan or a crane.

 _Maybe I am pretty,_ she thought to herself contentedly, remembering the pleasant words from Dong-soo.

However, Madam Hwang was quick to voice a contrary opinion that made her smile fade. "Your skin is nice and fair, but I'm afraid that you're far too skinny, dear. We'll have to fatten you up a bit."

"Fatten me up? Why?"

"To make you more beautiful. A woman must be plump and voluptuous if she wishes to attract more suitors."

So-yeon didn't like the sound of this very much. "What are suitors? And why do I need them?"

Madam Hwang smiled and poked her in the stomach teasingly. "You silly girl. For marriage, of course..."

"Marriage?"

"Yes. You'll need a man to take care of you one day. One cannot work as a courtesan forever."

"Man? As in a mate?"

"That's one way of putting it," Madam Hwang replied, clearly amused. "But the proper word is 'husband,' you know..."

"Husband. I see..." So-yeon glanced at the pair of mattresses again, remembering the courtship rituals that she'd observed other magpies partaking in. "When he comes, how will I know if he's interested in me? Is there a dance that he'll perform?"

Madam Hwang briefly turned her head with a sigh. "No, dear. You're the one who shall do the dancing. Once a man takes a liking to you, he may present you with gifts and go out of his way to spend more time with you."

"That...that sounds nice. Will my husband chase me as well?"

"Only if you play hard to get." Madam Hwang smirked. "However, we shouldn't worry about that just yet. Your health and training are more important in the meantime."

"Alright." So-yeon nodded wearily in relief. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Madam Hwang's eyes darted hesitantly towards the vessel of water on the floor. After a few moments, she shook her head in dismay. "Fine, just this once. But starting from tomorrow, I expect you to wash twice each day. Cleanliness is as important as beauty and manners."

So-yeon hardly had the patience to listen anymore, so she trudged over to the nearest bedding and let herself fall forward without a further word. The warmth of the mattress was now impossible to resist, and she closed her eyes, forgetting everything that had made her fearful earlier. _Maybe this isn't such a bad place, after all. I hope I get to see Mu-young again in the morning..._


End file.
